Aircraft such as unmanned vehicles may attempt to provide supplies or cargo to ground troops and/or other personnel in combat operations, humanitarian efforts, or similar endeavors in or near an exposed drop zone (combat), or natural or manmade restrictive area/site (forest, buildings, etc.) using, for example, a slung load. In an attempt to avoid damage to the cargo and improve accuracy of cargo deployment, prior to releasing the load, slung or otherwise, the aircraft may hover or otherwise try to maneuver relatively close to the drop zone. Such low level positioning by the aircraft may potentially expose the aircraft to hazardous conditions.